The present invention relates to a locking device for scanner, more particularly to a locking device the upper end thereof detaches from the locking on the scanner when the lower end thereof is pivotally rotated by the pushing force from table such that the scanning means of the scanner can move laterally.
The conventional scanner is generally provided with a safety lock during portage, thus preventing the shift of the scanning means of the scanner, which may cause damage. The safety lock is unlocked when the scanner is carried to desired location and begins normal work. However, the user generally is not familiar with the function and location of the safety lock and often forget to unlock this safety lock. As a result, the scanning means of the scanner will be idled and the motor is probably damaged due to overheat.
It is an object of the invention to provide an easily used locking device for scanner to overcome above problem.
To achieve above object the present invention provides a locking device for scanner the upper end thereof detaches from the locking on the scanner when the lower end thereof is pivotally rotated by the pushing force from table such that the scanning means of the scanner can move laterally. Therefore, the users only need to place the scanner on the table rather than perforating the unlock operation.